When She's Gone
by PunkMichPhantom
Summary: Why would this happen? She was too young and she had two children to care for... The world sucks, as many of us put it, but you don't know what you have until it's gone... A story about a boy and his mom... Life is unfair, but we all have to live with it.
1. Birthday Invites

**OK, so as most of you guys may know from deviant ART, my mother has just passed away due to a freak heart attack that nobody saw coming. Instead of explaining my situation the real way, I'll explain it through Danny Phantom/Fenton's eyes. I will tell you when events are changed and who is related to who. I will go day by day, and, hopefully, this will turn out to be a great fic. Please, read and review, and please, most of all, pray for my family, my mother up in heaven, and me to help us all get through this little situation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. However, this whole fic is going to be based on a true story, although some things are gonna be switched up due to me being a girl and Danny being a boy.**

* * *

**Here is the character list as to who I am replacing with DP characters:**

**Danny: me**

**Sam: My friend, Carolyn**

**Tucker: My other friend, Dennis**

**Dash: My "not-so-much-of-a-friend-anymore" Madison**

**Maddie: my mother**

**Jack: my father**

**Jazz: my sister, Lisa**

**Random doctors: random doctors**

**I am also going to make up characters, but some of the people are going to be real, as well. Such as some of the nurses and family members. I will also add some ghost fighting in here, although I am not sure as to where exactly. This chapter will have a basketball game that Danny is going to instead of me going to my color guard practice and the next day is going to be Sam's birthday party. **

**So, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of "Wait Until She's Gone."**

* * *

_Day 1, Valentine's Day, Thursday, February 14_

It was a calm, quiet evening; no ghost attacks or a single care in the world. Well, unless you count going to a basketball game at Amity Park's own Casper High School. These games were intense. If one team didn't have any injuries, it was most likely the visiting team. Casper wasn't really that great with the whole "sports" thing. Not to mention that Casper High was only famous for its star football player, Dash Baxter. He was the quarterback for Casper's very own football team, the Ravens, and he was also the school's biggest bully, but this story isn't about a jock, bully, or anything like that. No, no, no. This story is about a young teenager and his mother.

Daniel Fenton, a.k.a. Danny to his friends and family, wasn't the most popular kid in the whole world. He was on the skinny side, not much of a sports guy, and was very pale. He had very dark, black hair, not very unnatural in his family, though, and baby blue eyes with a mixture of ice and a tint of fire in them. He wasn't the tallest teen around town, either. About the fair height of a twelve-year-old, I would have to say. Danny was never afraid to speak his mind, especially when people would come up to him and start making jokes about his family. His usual attire was always a white T-shirt with the colar, ends of his sleeves, and a small circle in the middle of his chest a light red, blue jeans, and red converse sneakers.

Danny was used to this kind of treatment from elementary school, but he certainly did not allow such childish behavior to mess with his head or his family. Although he is from a family of ghost hunters, Danny has managed to gain two awesome friends. Their names are Sam and Tucker.

"Ghost hunting?" you may ask. Well, it's not the most favorable job in most people's eyes, but Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton had just loved to explore the paranormal world. They shared their interests with ghosts so much they became obsessed... too obsessed for that matter. One day, they decided to make a portal to another realm- the ghost realm. You see, the Ghost Zone, as it later became known as, was actually the flip side of the human world- earth.

When the Fentons found that it did not work, they pretty much gave up. Thanks to much persuasion from Sam Manson, Danny, reluctantly, found himself walking into the portal when it was off, having Sam and Tucker watch form a distance. The whole thing was a total accident! What do you expect three teenagers to do when they're home alone in a ghost hunter's home with a lab downstairs beholding many assortments of strange objects and weapons used to fight off ghosts?

Danny, unknowingly, pressed the green "ON" button and presto! The ghost portal turned on with a flash of bright, green, swirling light. You could hear screams echoing around the whole house. Eventually, the noises died down and the portal, instead of having wires and a metallic, techno- edginess to it, only had a green octagon tracing the inside of a huge, metal frame with bolts keeping attaches to the wall. The eerie glow with darker green swirls circling around in the center in one rotation was nothing compared to what happened next. Out comes a fourteen year-old, unstable kid, with a black jumpsuit and white gloves, boots, and a belt. His hair turned white and his eyes became an eerie, glowing green color. He still had the same boyish face as Danny, but something was definitely off- he was floating. FLOATING, for Pete's sake!

It only took a few moments of reasoning when Danny Fenton stepped out of the portal, he had inevitably turned half ghost, due to the fact that he could switch between human and ghostly forms. The one thing that Danny didn't know, though, was what would happen if his parents ever found out about this? Would they ground him for sneaking into the lab while they were out? No way! Something way worse than that! Maybe they would, like, try to dissect him or something? Yeah, that seemed to fit the bill, but honestly, why would he, in all due respect, tell his parents about him and his two friends sneaking down into the lab when he was expressly forbidden from going down there in the first place? They would never trust him again! This is why he needed to come with a secret identity for his ghostly side.

Danny Phantom, perhaps, would fit him the best, especially after trying to find every other thing relating to ghosts as his last name. No way, though, would they ever change his first name! It was too "cool" to change, am I right?

So, after about an hour of randomly choosing last names, they went with their first choice- Phantom.

Danny had kept his secret for well over a year, with only a number of people finding out, such as most of his ghostly enemies, and his his sister, Jazz (Jasmine) Fenton.

Jazz was always there for Danny, just in different ways. She would normally act like an older sister, constantly yelling down his throat for putting a fart machine inside of her stuffed animals just for laughs and such, but at other times, she was sincere and showed deep care toward him. Whenever he was going through something at school, such as having a bully torturing him, or needing help with a test coming up the next day that he had to study for, Jazz was always there for him. Even if she was two years older than him and was WAY smarter, she didn't mind helping out her "little bro."

The one to thank for Danny acquiring his ghost powers is Samantha, known as "Sam" to those who did not wish for their necks to be broken. She was Danny's friend ever since she moved to Amity Park in eighth grade. She was automatically shunned for her outlook on life. Sam would always dress in dark colors, such as black, purple, and sometimes even green. She had light, violet eyes, no thanks to contact lenses, and had shimmering, dark black hair that was constantly pulled up into a half pony-tail. A little bit of her hair would also stick up where she had it up in a a green hair band and the rest would hang just above her shoulders. Her wardrobe consisted of a black, green, and purple plaid miniskirt, a sleeveless, black belly shirt with a purple circle in the center, black bracelets on either wrist, purple leggings, and chunky, black combat boots.

Part of the welcoming committee for Sam was not only Danny, but Tucker Foley. Either known as Tucker, Tuck, or "techno-geek," this African-American boy was around the same height as Danny and Sam and wore black rimmed glasses that only a true nerd would pick up in a specks shop. Because of a slight dandruff problem, Tucker has never gone out without something covering his super short black hair. He would always wear a red berret with almost none of his hair showing. He had dark green-bluish eyes and never ate a single vegetable in his entire life! Unlike his friend, Sam who was an ultra recyclo vegetarian. She wouldn't even eat eggs, that is just how protective of animals she is. Tucker and Sam wouldn't always get along that well, but they were still friends, whether they liked it or not. Tuck also wears a long-sleeved yellow shirt, baggy, green pants that only come up to about his ankles, and a pair of tanish, brownish worknig boots.

The one thing that always got on both Sam and Danny's nerves was when Tucker would tease them about liking each other all the time. Although this was true, they never thought that the other one liked them. It was always so awkward whenever someone teased them, let it be school, family, friends, you name it! Sam and Danny DID go out once, but it didn't really work out, so they decided to take a break. Neither of them really knew what it meant, but still, if it didn't mean that they were going out at this particular moment in time, it was alright by them**! (A/N: My story, situation, please don't take it weird...ly. Danny and Sam did go out, broke up, and nobody knows Danny's secret identity yet... before phantom planet, peoples! Thanks!)**

"So, who do you think is going to win tonight?" Sam asked casually as Dash, the muscular bully, passed the ball to one of his teammates. Both of them were sitting on the bleachers in Casper High's gym in the front row; perfect for watching their home team get killed!

"I honestly think that the other team is going to win," Tucker stated simply with a sigh. Sam looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Sam, our school doesn't have any good teams... unless you count the chess team, but that isn't sports... So I don't really think that you should count it," Tucker reasoned. Sam nodded her head slowly, letting some loose hair fall in front of her pale face. Sam's eyes became wide and she opened her mouth as if to say something. She quickly changed her mind and shut her mouth before Tucker could ask any questions. Unfortunately for her, Tucker did see this little action and gave her an odd look.

"What was that all about? Are you feeling alright?" Tucker asked sympathetically. Sam nodded once more and pushed the loose strands out of her vision range.

"Yeah, its just that... well, wasn't Danny supposed to come tonight? I could have sworn he said that he was coming," Sam avoided eye contact while pondering. Tucker just smiled a certain way and Sam knew automatically what he was about to say.

"What's the matter? Worried about your boyfriend, I see, hmm?" Tucker said in a 'dreamy' voice, obviously taunting Sam. Apparently, Tucker was oblivious to the invisible ghost boy right next to him. Danny looked around at the whole gym to make sure that no one was watching and became visible. Sam jumped a little bit, but once she saw it was Danny (who was putting a pointer finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet about his whereabouts) and she just smiled. Danny as rolling his hands to signal Sam to answer his question and winked. He mouthed the words, '_Keep going!'_

Sam sat there, starting to giggle like mad. Tucker, however, did not let this one go unnoticed. He spun around quickly to find nothing but air behind him. Tucker heard a burst of uncontrollable laughter emit from his friend's mouth, so he turned around again to his starting position and saw Sam cracking up hysterically, tears streaming out of her eyes. Tucker could have sworn that Sam was going nuts!

"You're going nuts!" Tucker exclaimed as Danny reappeared while crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out. Sam was about to fall off of the bleachers; she was laughing so hard! Between Tucker's words and Danny's actions, this was turning out to be one of the best basketball games she'd ever gone to in her whole life! Just then, Danny started waving and giving Tucker bunny-ears with his fingers positioned into a peace sign. Sam started caling down a bit...

_'Not what I had in mind, Sam..._' Danny thought silently to himself. He decided to make his presence known to Tucker in one of the funniest ways that he remembered Sam would always laugh at- Poking Tucker in the sides to see him jump about a foot in the air!

Danny put another quiet sign to his lips and put both pointer fingers into a poking-position. Unexpecedly, Danny jammed his fingers into Tucker's sides and whispered a soft, quiet message in his ear.

_"BOO!"_

"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Tucker laughed and screamed at the same time. Danny and Sam were howling with laughter at this point, and there was no stopping them. The funnier thing was that everyone was looking at them like they were a wild pack of hiyenas. What they didn't notice was that someone was watching them with tender filled eyes and a loving, motherly expression.

"Oh my gosh, they grow up so fast," Maddie sighed as she gazed down at her fourteen year old son and his two goofball friends from the top of the bleachers. It's a good thing that she didn't see Danny go from invisible to visible either of those times, because Danny would have been in some serious trouble. Since it was February, the weather started getting a little bit nicer, so she decided to check out one of the basketball games at her son's high school. She had to admit, their home team DID suck, but it was still pretty entertaining to watch a few high schoolers get bet up by a rival team. That was probably the only reason she came, too... Oh well. Since it was Thursday and all of the housework was done, her husband, Jack, had the flu, Jazz was at home taking care of him, getting him soup and fdge when he felt hungry, and she had been stuck in the house for quite a while there. She needed some fresh air, dude!

"So, you know what tomorrow is, right?" Sam asked her two guy friends, both of which were still chuckling a bit at the situation only minutes before.

"Umm, Saint Patrick's Day?" Danny guessed stupidly. I don't think I need to tell you twice that Danny is but a C student, do I?

"Dude, Saint Patrick's Day is in March! Obviously tomorrow is Easter!" Tucker said, jokingly. They both burst out into another fit of laughter, one of which Sam did not join into. She just rolled her eyes, glared, and placed her skinny arms on her hips. Both boys stopped their fit immediately and looked at her like they were both lost puppies out in a rain storm. Sam just gave a huge sigh and smiled.

"I'll give whoever can guess what tomorrow is one-hundred dollars in cash," Sam bribed, hopefully to jog their memories. Danny and Tucker's mouths dopped.

"Are you serious?" Danny asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Yep," Sam stated simply. A huge light bulb must have appeared on the top of Tucker's head, for he had been the one to answer Sam's mystery quiestion game.

"It's your birthday, isn't it?" Tucker pointed a finger at Sam, as if he had just won a hundred dollar bill... which he pretty much had...

"Congratulations, you win nothing!" Sam said in fake excitement. She threw her arms up in emphasis as Danny clapped his hands, saying, "Cudos, Tuck!"

"Why can't I have any money?" Tucker asked slowly with tears nearly coming out of his eye sockets.

"Because," Danny started 'smartly', "It was too easy of a question, right ,Sam?" Danny begged.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess you can say that, but I just don't like Tucker. Now, if it was DANNY who answered it, I might have given him like, ten dollars, considering he already has some stuff he's going through, and the huge fact that he can't remeber anything that went on within the last five minutes!" Sam taunted with a joking tint to her voice. Danny glared as Tuck and Sam smirked.

"'Ha, ha,' very funny," Danny said sarcastically, "So, are you doing anything special for your big day?"

Sam thought about it for a few moments. "Well, if you count having smelly old farts coming to your house for your birthday, then yeah. If you guys want to... well, you HAVE to, now, come over, come at about five o'clock or something. That way there, you van stay until about eleven or something and we can have the whole house to ourselves for about two hours. So, what do you think, guys?"

"Sweet!" The male friends replied in unison, "We'll be there!"

_"And that concludes the final half of the game! The Knoxville Knights win thirty-two to nineteen!" _The announcer... well, announced over the loudspeaker. All at once, everyone started getting up from their seats and started making their way to the double doors. The teams went back into their locker rooms, each and everyone of them talking about the game that went on for about two hours. Finally, the only people who were left were Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Mrs. Fenton.

"Do you guys need a ride home or anything?" Maddie asked Sam and Tucker.

"No thanks, Mrs. F. My dad's picking me up in a couple of minutes," Tucker explained.

"Yeah, and I'm getting a ride from Tuck's dad, so... yeah... Thanks for the offer, though!" Sam added quickly. Mrs. Fenton took no notice, though.

"It's no problem. Anytime you kids need a ride home or anything, just call and ask me. I'm always available... well, except when I'm fighting ghosts, maybe not," she stated with a small shrug and a sweet smile. She decided to turn her gaze to Danny.

"So, you ready to go home, Danny?" Maddie asked like any mother would to their child.

"Umm, just one question before we go. Sam's having a birthday party tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could go," Danny added with a huge, pitiful dog whimper at the end that would make anyone want to take him inside if they found that same animal inside of a cardboard box out in the pouring rain. They all started doing it, and Maddie sighed.

"Why did he just have to meet you two? Alight, you can go, just as long as you all stop giving me that weird face!" Maddie exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Done," Danny saluted his mom and shook her hand, which caused Sam and Tuck to sart laughing as well.

Maddie sighed, smiling and shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you? Alright, say goodbye and let's get out of here! I'm beat!"

"OK, see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Danny waved goodbye to his friends.

"See ya!" they said together. Danny and his mom started walking out of the gym and to the RV when Danny'g ghost sense went off. He saw the Box Ghost flying over their heads with something that resembled bubble wrap, but quickly dismissed it seeing that he was being chased by a very aggressive bird.

Well, tomorrow was Sam's birthday, and, true to his word, he would go to Sam's house for a party, one of which none of them will ever forget, and definitely for the wrong reason...

* * *

**Well, I sure hope you all liked the fist chapter of "When She's Gone." And don't forget, this whole story is based on a true story thathappened a little over a week ago! This all took place on February 14. Anyways, I don't really have that much to say right now, but hopefully there will be a lesson in here that I do not want anyone of you guys out there to forget. That lesson is "You don't know what you have until it's gone," and boy, do I relly wish I had listened to that WAAAYYYYYY before now! Anyways, happy Wednesday! R&R, please and thank you!**


	2. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated in like... forever, but I had a lot of things I had to worry about. Yes, some of it WAS being lazy, but I was also stressed about a few things. But finally, I'm back and writing a new chapter for "When She's Gone." This is gonna be in two parts, both happening at the same time. One will be Maddie's dream and the other will be what Danny's thinking of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do, however, own the plot line.**

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

_Day 2, Friday, February 15, 2:08 AM_

"Come with us, Maddie," a familiar voice rang.

"W-who's there?" Maddie questioned, rather than demanded.

"You know who it is. Just jump on the train, and we'll take you away," a different voice cooed. This one also sounded vaguely familiar to her. She just couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"I don't know who this is, and I'm not going anywhere without my family!" Maddie stated fiercely, standing her ground on this one. She looked around the blank area, noticing the white sky, white walls, white floor, and nothing but the smell of gardenia and the railroad tracks in front of her. Maddie looked in each direction that the railroad tracks were leading. One way, the one going to her left, just kept going, and going, and going, on and on forever without seeming to end. Now on her right was peculiar.

Instead of leading away from the spot flat on the ground, this way went up. It was as if it were leading away from Earth, and up to the sky, to heaven... Faintly, the sound of a whistle blowing caught Maddie's attention.

She turned around to the left side of the tracks and saw a red train coming her way. This train was very small, almost like something you would see out of a children's book. It had the engine in the front, a box car in the middle section, and on the end, a caboose. The tiny train was painted a fire engine red; steam blowing from the top of the stack and into the desolate area around it. Strangely, the middle car was wide open. Maddie gasped when she saw who was inside of it.

Here, it was her parents, smiling and waving as if they never had a care in the world. Maddie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at the familiar, cheery faces. She waved back, only slightly higher than delighted to be in their presence.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried happily. They only continued to wave and stare directly at Maddie, small side smiles indicating they were aware of her, standing on the side of the tracks.

"Come on the train, honey!" her mother called. Maddie was ecstatic to hear her mother's voice after so long.

"But I can't reach it!" Maddie realized sullenly. She looked back at the rapidly approaching train and stretched her arm outward, not that it would do any good, that is.

You know how it is in dreams. People are running toward something that they so desperately long for, but are getting farther and farther away from their destination? That seemed to be happening in Maddie's dream. The train, getting farther and farther away as she tried to sprint for it. She was panting now, sweat dripping from her forehead. Her parents continued to smile and wave as it passed so slowly before her. Maddie let out a sob as she realized that she wasn't going to have the reunion she so desperately wanted with her parents.

"See you soon, hon!" her father called out to her, pausing his waving only long enough to cup his hand around his mouth so that Maddie would be able to hear better.

"What do you mean, Dad?" Maddie called back. She could see him chuckle visibly and continue with his waving as the train made its way to the higher set of tracks. Before she knew it had happened, the scene faded before her and she was in a realm of blackness.

Maddie looked all around, trying to figure out at least where she _may_ be. It was frighteningly dark; everything around her was shrouded in black light. Out of nowhere, a candle floated by her. Not using her best judgement inside of this dream, she grabbed onto it and it suddenly flickered to life.

All around the room, there were flowers and chairs set up. She noticed the faint smell of a funeral home and a flower shop combination. The walls were a pastel shade of pink with branches painted on the wall every ten feet or so. The lights were fairly dim and the room had a depressing air about it. The floor was carpeted with various assortments of flowers and odd patterns. Something was out of the ordinary, though.

Where was everyone?

Obviously it had to be a funeral home. That was that. But when Maddie looked around, it looked like someone had to have... moved on. Just recently, too. Otherwise, there wouldn't be flowers brightening up the room... somewhat.

Maddie turned around and gasped as she noticed something that wasn't there before. A pink, almost purple, casket was in the front of the room.

It seemed as if this was the main piece of the room. The open casket; someone was lying inside. They looked like they were very peaceful there. No worries in the human world to burden them longer in their life. The flowers in the front had been arranged ever so lovely. As Maddie walked closer, not wanting to see the face of the departed one, she examined the flowers closely.

They were her favorite flowers bunched together in wreathes and bouquets with ribbons attached, each of the ribbons saying something different.

_Friend_

_Aunt_

_Sister_

_Mom_

_Wife_

That last one struck hard. She had no idea what it was like to lose a spouse, let alone be the one to be lost. It was so hard to think of something like this even happening to someone.

_'How can God do such a thing like this?'_ Maddie asked in despair. _'I mean, this person doesn't seem to be so bad. Look how much these people cared about this woman when it came down to this. It's... horrible. No other word to describe it. Seriously, just look at-'_

Maddie had just gotten a glimpse of the person in the casket as she screamed and woke up.

She was gasping for breath as she realized it was all just a dream. Clearly, she had not only woken herself up, but also her husband, Jack.

"Baby-cakes, what's wrong?" Jack asked, clearly worried about his wife.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine," Maddie stuttered between breaths. She didn't want to worry him at this late hour. It was almost 2:30 in the morning.

"You don't seem fine," Jack pointed out the obvious. She didn't even answer his question. Maddie calmed herself as best as she could by taking in her surroundings and noticing that everything was where it should be. Jack was still eyeing her carefully when she responded.

"I just had a bad dream," she reassured, "I should be better in the morning."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it? I just don't want you to wake the kids up if you have that same dream because they may start to think some thing's wrong. You've already woken up so many times screaming like this that it's got _me_ having nightmares now," Jack explained. "I just don't want you freaking out about this."

Maddie stared at nothing in particular for the longest time, still wondering about her dream. Jack's pause brought her back to reality. She sighed.

"I don't know. I just keep having this weird dream all the time. I... I want to talk to you about it, but it just seems like I'll wind up scaring you out of your mind. It's already done that to me," Maddie quietly added on the end. Sick humor, nice touch.

"Want to go downstairs so we don't wake up Danny and Jazz?" Jack asked, already starting to get out of the bed and into his bunny slippers.

Maddie thought over it for a moment. "Sure, why not?" Maddie smiled at her husband, not really thinking of him at the second, but of his way of dealing with things. He had some way of always making her feel better... secure somehow...

As she thought of all the wonderful things that make her love Jack, she didn't notice the rushed footsteps of a fourteen-year-old scurrying back to his room.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Friday, February 15, 2008**

Danny's Digital Journal:

Gah! I'm going insane! Even though Sam and I broke up, I still want to go back out with her! It's driving me mad! Yeah, I know this is like, 2 in the morning, but I couldn't stand to hold it off any longer. Even until morning. My parents shouldn't know that I'm up because:

A) My dad's a heavy sleeper, and

B) My mom never wakes up in the middle of the night.

But anyway, on with the story. I just can't be apart from her. Yeah, I think we DO make really good friends, but I still think that we make even better of a couple. People were all like, "Aw!" when they found out that we were a couple. Heck, even Tuck got his little parade of bets goin' on and he won basically all of them because he was the one who set us up. lol. Sometimes he is just the biggest goofball I've ever met!

Okay, back to things that bug me. Well, for starters, Sam and I got into some little spats herer and there, but none of it was ever going on for more than a day or two. Sam just said "I think we should take a break for a while." I asked her why and she said that her life was too confusing right now for her to have a boyfriend. I was a little mad about that, actually, although I did agree to make her happy.

Why was I mad, you ask? Well, she thinks that her life is harder than mine, and we all should know that is SOO not true! Every single day, I put my life on the line fighting ghosts and trying to protect the town, AND try to keep it a secret! I mean, seriously! Yeah, yeah, she's a girl, I know. But honestly, who could even be worthy to compare to my rankings of pressure? I'll tell you who: Nobody!

Technically, we're not broken up. Just taking a break is all. At least that's what I thought.

Turns out that she likes this guy and one day, the next week, she comes up to me and Tuck and keeps screaming about something. I think it's exciting news, considering the fact that she's jumping up and down and keeps giggling. Here, the boy asked her out and she left me standing alone in the dirt. Do you know how heart broken I was? On a scale form one to ten, ten being the most broken, I was at least a twelve. She told me that she was only taking a break, not a permanent one.

(Insert dramatic sigh here) Well, I have nothing else to rant on about. Except for the fact that I hate my life. Well, half of it. The ghost half. That's given me nothing but trouble. Well, it's getting kind of late and I have school tomorrow. DX Noooo!!

lol. No, seriously. I also have Sam's birthday party to go to and, since I already gave her a card that _I_ _made_ on the computer while _Zack_ gave her one from the _store, _I'm in the clear. XP At least she said that this is going to be one of our old fashion hang-outs without Zack there.

Damn you, ghost sense! Ugh. brb.

(Five minutes later)

Back. Why is Vlad constantly showing his face around here so much again? I know he's the mayor and all, but he never annoys the heck out of me _this much_! Maybe it's because he can tell I'm having a rough time. And what _really_sucks is that I have no idea where he is half the time because his human half blocks out my ghost sense toward him. The only reason my ghost sense went off this time was because Skulker was with him. idk why. He just roughed me up a bit and Vlad told me something that made _NO_ sense at all. He was like, "The time is closer than you think," and then he flew off with Skulker trailing at his feet.

What is with him?

Okay, now that I am seriously wiped out from fighting, I have t get some sleep. I can't afford being late to school again. TTYL.

Yours truly,

Danny

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooO**

Danny shut off his computer and stretched. He made the short way from his desk to his bed and yawned. As he crawled slowly into bed, turning off the light as he got nestled in there, starting to let what Vlad said get to him, he heard an ear-splitting scream.

"Mom?!" He shouted in a whisper as he bolted out the door and down the hallway, not caring that he was only wearing his sweat pants and no shirt. He was about to bust the door open when he heard his dad talking to his mom.

"Baby-cakes, what's wrong?" Danny heard his dad's muffled voice on the other side of the door. There was a long pause that was causing Danny to nearly have an anxiety attack.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine," he heard her stutter in response.

"You don't seem fine."

"I just had a bad dream."

_'What's wrong with her?!'_ Danny thought frustratedly. _'She didn't even answer his question!'_ He heard a long response from his dad that he didn't really care about.

"I don't know. I just keep having this weird dream all the time. I... I want to talk to you about it, but it just seems like I'll wind up scaring you out of your mind..." she said something at the end, but Danny couldn't tell what it was.

Danny sunk lower to the floor, crouching behind his parents' closed door and placing his ear a centimeter away so that he could hear what was going on better. A look of determined concentration filled his features as he cupped his hand around his ear, hoping to hear even _more;_ his other hand was placed on the ground, keeping him steady on the balls of his feet.

"Want to go downstairs so we don't wake up Danny and Jazz?" Danny heard the bed creak as his father started to get out of it.

_'She'll probably just say no...'_Danny thought to himself, relaxing because he was about to run away in a full blown sprint if she said yes.

After a long pause, Danny heard his mom answer, "Sure, why not?" Danny's eyes widened as he heard them both starting to get out of the bed and heard their feet start to shuffle around the room. Quickly, careful not to accidentally push the door on his way back, knowing it would alarm his parents to a 'ghost', he ran down the hall and back into his room, closing the door not too loudly behind him. His heart was racing at the thought of how close he had been to being caught.

After catching his breath, Danny stumbled his way to bed, leaving the light off in his hurry to not become caught, and got comfy within seconds. A lot of things were on his mind, though, preventing sleep for this confused teenager.

He couldn't get any rest, being wide awake now, and pushed off the covers so that he could go on the computer again. The computer was humming now, and he hadn't thought of his parents hearing it. His head snapped up to the door, in hopes of _not_ finding his mom there with an angry you-better-not-do-this-again face strapped on tight. Danny relaxed a little as he heard them talking quietly downstairs. He turned back to his computer and re-opened his digital journal entry.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

EDIT: Okay, now my mom was having this really weird dream and I have no idea what the heck it was about. I was just going off to bed and then I heard her scream out of nowhere. Obviously, me being me, I ran out of the room to see what happened, but she just had a bad dream. It seemed like something was happening to her, because this wasn't the first time this happened.

Usually, my mom has these funny dreams; ones where impossible things happen. This time, not so much. It sounded like she was frightened of something. I don't think that she was being attacked by someone in her dream. I mean, who would it be, her crazy sister? lol... Nah, I'm not in the 'lolling' type mood right now. So, when I heard that they (my parents) weren't going to continue their conversation in their room (which I just happened to be behind the door and listening), I ran for it back to my room.

Something is bugging me, but I can't put my finger on what it is. I know that my mom has been waking up in the middle of the night the past few nights, but this is the loudest I've heard her scream. I'm surprised she didn't wake Jazz up. Well, she might have, but Jazz may just be doing what I'm doing. Trying to make sense of everything... Wait...

Didn't Vlad say that "Time is closer than you think"? Yeah, maybe some thing's going to happen to my mom... No... There's no way I'm letting him get his hands near her!

I'm starting to think that he's trying to steal her away again, like what happened at their college reunion. He can just forget about that plan! He's a sick, sick man. I can't stand him!! Why does he even want to do this, anyway, to our family, MY FAMILY?! I'm never going to let that, that... I can't say any curses on here unless they're minor, so I can't use any of the ones I wanted to use.

Why does he have to be like that? Seriously, he is one crazed up Froot Loop. I think I might just have to pay him a visit tomorrow. Well, I still have to get at least some rest, and I still feel like I'm missing out on something here. I'm probably just paranoid. Okay. Bed time. Nighty night!

Danny

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

As he started to turn off the computer, he heard his parents making their way back to their room. Thank God that the computer was done turning off. Danny hopped into bed and tried to listen to what his parents' conversation was about.

"Now, now, Maddie, that was only a dream. Nothing like that is going to happen for a long time now," Danny heard his father console his clearly shaken-up mother.

Maddie sighed a shaky sigh. "I know, but... It's harder to see that for yourself in my dream that I had... I can't believe that wasn't real. It seemed like it was actually happening..."

Danny was really confused now. So... she was dreaming of something that could have... will happen in the future, and it scared her. That wasn't good. But... what Danny couldn't seem to grasp was why would his mother be scared of something that is bound to happen sooner or later?

"I don't think that you would be able to see yourself where I was. It was horrible..." Danny heard his mother choke back a sob and he squinted his eyes shut. He hated to even think of his mom crying. It was like, if she was sad, the next day, the whole house was sad about one thing or another. He couldn't take it...

As much as he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, although he didn't think that he could stand that much more of it, he rolled over and shoved his face into the pillow. Danny was trying not to cry, as his parents were walking by and it would be really bad if they heard him crying at this time of night. They would think that he was depressed. Not that he wasn't, but still, it wouldn't be good.

Danny listened to his parents close the door. As soon as it was shut all the way, he broke down. He didn't know why he was feeling like this all of a sudden. It was like... everything that was piling up, one on top of another, was just crushing him, and now was the breaking point. His sobs were drowned out by the force of the pillow smashed against his face. He couldn't stand much more of the pressure. If something else went wrong... He didn't want to think about that.

With that all in mind, Danny cried himself to sleep.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

**Phew! One more chapter, out of the way. Again I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I am only allowed on the computer 2 hours a day and I finally got this done! And if my Aunt Dawn and cousin Lauren are reading this, please review! You guys told me that I have to update a lot more often, and here it is! It's PIMPIN'''''!! (Inside joke, sorry for the other readers out there) **

**And author's note: The dream with the train was what my mom was dreaming about a few months before she passed away. I just added the dream with the funeral home as Maddie's because I didn't feel like making it Jack's dream because my dad was the one who dreamed about that. And some of the characters will be a little OOC, but please, just bear with it. I'm trying my hardest. Tell me what you think! R&R, plz and thank you!**


End file.
